Any Given Sundae
by skullXqueen815
Summary: rin has a dissagreement with one of tohru's freinds...hanajima...will they work it out or will haru help?


ANY GIVEN SUNDAE A Fruits Basket Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

Author's Note:  
This story evolved from two different ideas. The first being if Rin and Hana were to get into a cat fight. The second is a dare to use food (ie whipped cream, wet noodles, etc) in a lemon fic. Thus, this story was born! Using their ultraperverted imaginations, Rin, Hana and Haru are going to have sex on the dining room table using delectable dessert toppings and vanilla ice cream. GAH! collects self I need to stop watching the Powerpuff Girls. sigh Threesome, lemon, OOC-ness, you have been warned. Standard Disclaimer follows the story.

Rin sighed staring down at her half eaten sundae. She wasn't sure how it had happened, but she'd been left alone with the last person she wanted to be left alone with. It could've been worse though. Much worse.

Shigure had invited her to his place out of the blue. Curious, Rin accepted, not knowing what she was in for. When she arrived, she was surprised to see most of the jyuunishi gathered around the small dining table. There were also two others, Tohru's friends Arisa and Saki. Tohru was just getting ready to serve the evening meal and encouraged Rin to sit and join the others.

Rin's feelings for Tohru were mixed. She hated the girl simply out of spite, but if she really thought about it, she admired her. She was always so damn cheerful and smiling. Rin couldn't remember a time when she'd been that cheerful or happy herself.

Tohru's friends, she quickly learned, were very protective and knew nothing of the jyuunishi curse. That had her even more curious as to why she'd been invited. But her curiosity was forgotten as Haru sat next to her and started up a conversation.

Now she wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but she could've sworn that one of Tohru's friends was watching her all through the meal. Was it the fact that she was sitting so close to Haru or just the fact that she was there? She couldn't be sure until, finally agitated, she asked aloud, "Why do you keep staring at me?"

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Rin with questioning eyes. She hadn't directed the question at anyone particular, not as far as they could see. Was someone staring? They started looking at each other around the table.

"I wasn't trying to stare," Hanajima Saki answered, surprising everyone at the table once again. "I am merely...curious."

"Curious about what?"

"Your vibes. They are...the same as the rest of your family and yet...they are different."

Rin shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about." And that was true. Haru had told her that this girl could pick up vibes, but she didn't think it was actually true.

"Sou desu ka? Then it's unimportant," Saki replied, lifting her chopsticks to her mouth as she continued to eat her meal.

The rest of the table followed.

Rin took an instant disliking to Saki after that. Not because she had done something to make her hate her, but because she simply creeped her out. The girl was a freak! Even the way she dressed made her stand out.

Of course, Rin was no better in the "weird" department, but she barely gave that any thought as she focused on finishing her meal and avoiding the looks of her cousins and Tohru. The girl seemed relatively disturbed that she wasn't getting along with her friends. Everyone else seemed to.

'Well, she'll just have to deal,' Rin thought as she brought her chopsticks to her mouth. 'I'm not like everyone else.'

The end of the meal was followed with a large, build your own sundae competition. Kyo swore he'd beat Arisa. Arisa could've cared less, but participated anyway. Yuki joined just for fun and Tohru, with wide eyes at her final creation, actually managed to eat nearly a pint of ice cream in one sitting.

After the giggles and chuckles of the dessert battle, the group slowly disbanded. Shigure and Hatori went outside to smoke. Haru followed Yuki up to his room and Momiji volunteered to help Tohru with cleanup. Kyo disappeared and Arisa excused herself to go to work.

That left Rin and Saki to sit at the table and stare at each other.

Or rather, at their sundaes.

"I never understood why people liked to put so many different things in their ice cream," Saki said, her own attention focused on the scoop of vanilla ice cream in front of her on the table. "It seems like...such a waste."

"Unless you're hungry," Rin replied, frowning at her own vanilla ice cream with caramel syrup. She wasn't really hungry for ice cream. Honestly she rarely at the dessert.

"This is true," Saki answered with a slow nod. "But we're not exactly hungry, are we?"

"No," Rin answered honestly. She felt a little bit of the hatred she once felt for the Goth girl melt away with her ice cream. "Not really."

"Perhaps...we should assist in the clean-up then."

A nod. "Yeah."

"Aren't you two done yet?"

Both girls looked up at the sound of Haru's questioning voice. He was coming down the stairs, a notebook tucked under one arm. He nodded towards their uneaten food, coming to a stop. "It'll melt."

"We're aware of that," Rin answered with a sigh.

"We were just going to help clean up," Saki added.

"Ah, well then, if you're not going to eat it, then can I?"

Both of them blinked in confusion. It was Rin who noticed the subtleties first. The tilt of his head. The smirk on his face. The twinkle in his eye. This was not the normal Haru they were dealing with here.

She looked at Saki cautiously. This could be very interesting, although 'eating their ice cream' wasn't really what he had in mind. Or was it? She tried to gauge Saki's reaction. If she noticed the young man's change from white to black, she did not say. But she did look back at Rin with the same questioning glance. Then they both looked at Haru.

He had no intention of eating ice cream.

It made both of them smile.

"Oh-ho," Haru said, noticing the smiles on both of their faces. "What are the two of you smiling about? All I asked about was your ice cream."

"We know," Saki replied.

"But I think we have something a little different in mind," Rin added.

"Sou desu ka?" Haru grinned, flashing teeth.

As if reading their minds, he sat on the edge of the table, looking at them over his shoulder. The smoldering look in his eyes told them that if they wanted him, they'd have to come to him. Both girls moved in unison, seating themselves on either side of him. His smile grew as he noted the desiring looks they both gave him. He had to admit that this was going to be fun.

Unexpected, but fun.

Rin was the one to take the lead and he was more than happy to comply with anything she wanted. Leaning over he placed alight kiss to her lips, coaxing a passionate response from her. She coaxed him into lying on the table, one hand pressed firmly against his chest as she broke the kiss.

"You're actually going to be submissive in this," Rin said, her voice full of longing and awe.

"Give me your best, darling," Haru replied winking at her.

Rin looked over at Saki. The girl had not made a move towards the two of them. She seemed content to just sit and watch. While Rin had no problem with that, Haru had another idea. As he pulled Rin down for another kiss he told Saki, "If you see something you like, don't hesitate."

Saki jumped mentally when she heard Haru's words. Of course, she hadn't realized she was staring until that moment. While she felt the need to look away from the kissing pair, she felt a greater need to watch. And not just the kiss, although that had been interesting enough.

No, she watched, with mild interest and growing desire as a small bulge appeared in Haru's pants. She was mesmerized not only by the act itself, but by the size. Was he truly that large? It was possible, judging by his physique. With a long sigh, she realized that taking a peak would answer one of the many questions she had about the Sohmas.

Haru groaned into Rin's kiss as he felt tentative fingers touching his denim-clad thigh. Saki's touch was light as her hand grazed over his erection. He bucked his hips involuntarily, burying both hands in Rin's hair and deepening their kiss.

Rin knew the Saki was finally joining in as Haru groaned again into their kiss. Using the distraction to her advantage, she teased his tongue before sweeping hers deeply into his mouth. They dueled for a little while, thrusting back and forth until they danced in a specific rhythm.

Rin's hands snuck under Haru's shirt, her fingertips burning the flesh of his abs and ribs until they rest on his pecks. With one fingernail she teased a hardened nipple, earning herself a moan of approval from the man beneath her.

Saki watched as Rin lifted Haru's shirt, her hands sliding underneath. They moved in slow circles, making their way upward. Instinctively her own touch mirrored the other girl's. She had the bulge in his pants cupped in the palm of her hand. Gently she massaged the member in time to Rin's teasing, causing Haru to squirm beneath them. His hips continued to lift off the table and Saki could feel her own desire throbbing very low in her body. She never knew that this could feel so exciting.

Haru broke the kiss, gasping for air and grunting in time to Saki's ministrations on his cock. He knew this was going to be fun, but he didn't know it would feel this intense. Between Rin's tongue and Saki's touch, he was being driven mad with want. And what he wanted was ice cream.

Not just any ice cream though.

One of Haru's hands grasped Saki's, pulling it away from the tent in his pants. She whimpered a bit in protest, giving away her own growing need. He smiled as his other hand cupped Rin's cheek and slowly moved downward, cupping one breast through the material of her shirt. Rin gasped, surprised. Saki was surprised as well as Haru pulled her closer to him using the hand he was holding.

"Mou, I'm still hungry," he said playfully. "I never got to finish my dessert, either."

Rin moaned as Haru's hand suddenly appeared under her shirt, massaging her aching breast with only the bra to keep him at bay. But even that did not last long as he tugged the cup down, freeing the ample mound of flesh and squeezing it lovingly in his palm.

Saki's moan was muffled by the rough press of Haru's lips on hers. It was not her first kiss, but her first REAL kiss. She gasped as his tongue dared her to play. Tentatively she gave in, opening her mouth to him and he plundered it thoroughly.

Haru groaned, overwhelmed by the assault his senses were taking between the two women. Saki was obviously the less experienced of the group. That was just fine, though. All the more fun, Haru thought.

Breaking his kiss with Saki, he grasped one of her hands from his chest and maneuvered it back down to the bulge in his pants. He urged her to hold him, stroke him. She did so without hesitation this time, her curiosity and desire fully taking over her senses. Her other hand dipped in and out of the waistband of his pants, teasing him even more.

Rin pouted slightly. She had been hoping to get to play with him, but apparently Haru had another idea. He urged her to stand, helping to pull off her underwear in the process. Not quite sure what he was expecting she crawled onto the table with him. Could this hold their weight? After situating Saki as he liked over his erection, he used both hands to pull her closer to his face, having her straddle him like she would a horse.

How ironic.

Haru groaned as he settled her moist heat over his face. His eyes roamed over her folds, his tongue darting out to take a quick taste. Kami but she tasted good. Too long, his mind thought. Too long since he'd tasted something this sweet. But there was something that would make it taste even better.

Rin tossed back her head as Haru's tongue tasted her. She wanted to push herself into his face, but something stopped her. When she looked down again she realized that her miniskirt had been hiked up to her hips. With a note of curiosity, she watched as Haru reached for a can of whipped cream nearby. What was he going to do with that?

Saki watched in abject fascination as Haru grabbed an open can of whipped cream. The smile on his face betrayed him and she felt a rush of heat towards a pulse point between her legs. Her pulse rose when he shook the can, applying a generous amount of the cream between Rin's legs. Sitting the can at his side, he held both of the girl's hips, his tongue taking a quick taste of the cream before burying his face in the mess.

Rin tossed her head back again, grateful that Haru was holding onto her. Otherwise she would've fallen and wasn't sure if she could've gotten up! She had to admit that the whipped cream was something new. It felt cold against her heated folds and she marveled at the texture and feel of it against her skin. To keep herself balanced she buried her hands in Haru's hair. She gasped again as his tongue parted her folds and moaned in pleasure as he took his first real taste of her core.

Saki was once again transfixed, but her own passion was starting to appear. In an attempt to do her part, she nimbly undid the buttons of his jean, parting the material to reveal black silk boxers. She smiled. There was one question answered. Now for the second. She grasped the waistband of his jean and with a few jerks of the material, she had both his pants and boxers around his knees, his rigid cock standing at attention before her eyes. In awe, she reached for him again, but stopped.

Haru moaned as he felt himself freed of the tight confines of his jeans. The silk of his boxers slid down his thighs as well. The cool air of the room caused his member to twitch. It ached to be touched and he wondered idly why Saki had not done so. He continued to eat out the woman above him, driving his tongue as far as he could into her center. He smiled against her as she tried to add to her taste with dribbles of melted ice cream. He licked along her inner thighs, cleaning up the mess she made before returning to finish eating the whipped cream from her pussy.

He didn't have to wait long before he felt Saki's hands on him. And...something else. It was a liquid, cool on the skin but wet. It made his cock jump at first touch and she smeared more on as she began to stroke him. Was it a lubricant of some sort? That was impossible. The only thing nearby that would even come close were the strawberry and chocolate syrups on the...Oh by Kami!

Saki smiled at the longing moan that escaped from Haru's throat. She covered her hands in both the chocolate and strawberry syrups, using them like a lubricant as she stroked her fingers up and down his engorged length. She was amazed at the contrast of steel and velvet and this awareness was only heightened by the use of the syrup.

Feeling a shiver run the length of his body, she dared a small taste of the mixed syrup on his cock. She licked his head, tasting the strawberry and chocolate there. There was another taste she was not sure of. Was that Haru? Possibly. To investigate further, she took more of his cock into her mouth. Inch by inch she worked him, licking and sucking as she went.

Haru moaned into Rin's pussy, his tongue licking every ounce of juice that poured from her slit. She tasted wonderful with the whipped topping and so fucking good without it. She squirmed above him, pushing her hips into his face and he answered her silent pleas by burying his face into her, drinking every last drop of juice he could drag out of her.

Rin's body shook as she felt her orgasm wash over her. She moaned, gasping as the wave of warmth and light hit her head on. Haru's mouth had felt so good. She was sorry it was over. Still, there was more fun to be had. Sliding her bottom down his torso to his chest, she looked to see what Saki was doing. She was partially surprised that the girl was going down on Haru. And if she wasn't mistaken, she'd covered his cock in syrup. Interesting idea.

"Saki, I'll trade you," Rin said with a small smile.

The younger girl released Haru's still stiff cock with an audible 'pop'. Crawling around the table, she watched as Rin settled herself back on Haru's groin, allowing the other girl access to Haru's mouth. Saki positioned herself directly behind Haru, deciding that she wanted to try something she'd seen in a picture once. Rising on her knees, she leaned forward, placing her lips against his in an open mouthed kiss. She felt his groan as they began to kiss, sharing the tastes of the dessert toppings and Rin.

Rin took the distraction to impale herself on Haru's length. She set a slow rhythm, wanting to enjoy the feel of him inside her. Through hooded eyes she watched as Saki kissed Haru. She was facing the opposite way. Hmmm...an idea struck her and she reached for the remains of her unfinished sundae. Spooning some of the melted vanilla milk, she dribbled it onto Haru's chest and down to his abs. His muscles jumped as the cold liquid touched him and Rin reveled in the swift increase in pulse it had on his manhood.

Saki saw what Rin had done. She broke the kiss and eyed Rin cautiously. This was new to her and she wanted to tread lightly. Rin nodded to her unspoken question. Seeing as there was no way to go about it without messing up her clothing, Saki unbuttoned the top of her dress. Standing, she let it slide to the ground. Her bra followed.

Haru looked up as Saki undressed, his pulse quickening even more. The Goth girl was gorgeous, with high, round breasts bound inside black lace. Her stomach was flat, her hips curving just so. Her legs were shapely but the real object of his desire lay hidden underneath more black lace. He raised a hand to her, his other hand resting on Rin's hip to help guide her. She went to him willingly and they resumed their previous kiss.

Rin sped up her pace just a little. She wasn't much of a voyeur, but she was enjoying the scene before her. Haru was practically trying to inhale Saki through their kiss. Saki, however had other ideas. Apparently she had gotten the hint about the ice cream. Good girl. And she was willing. Even better. It was difficult to corrupt someone who was unwilling to participate. Although Rin wanted the spotlight, she'd allow Saki this one opportunity.

What was a little ice cream between friends, ne?

Saki broke her kiss with Haru, her lips trailing a wet line over his jaw and down his neck. She had to force herself to her feet to keep moving down his body. Finally her lips came into contact with the vanilla ice cream. She licked at it tentatively before suckling the skin and drawing in every bit of juice she could.

Haru hissed at the sensations Saki was arousing. He thrust his hips up into Rin, hoping she'd hurry her pace. She sped up just a tad but not more. This was torture, pure and simple torture. But of course, he had two distraction dangling in his face now. He captured one of Saki's nipples, biting it lightly before releasing it. His other hand caressed the smooth line of her stomach and hips as she moved lower over him. His fingers quickly found the black lace panties. Pulling the crotch aside, he slipped two fingers into her already wet core.

Saki moaned, biting at the soft skin of her stomach as two of his fingers entered her. The surprise on her face melted quickly as he began to move those digits in and out of her tight center. As the steady rhythm suddenly became too little, he inserted a third finger, stretching her intentionally. She pushed back into his fingers, quickening the rhythm he'd set.

Rin quickened her pace as well. She could barely take it. He felt so good inside of her, but it had to end or else she would die. Tensing her thigh muscles, she worked him in and out of her as fast as she could. She moaned, leaning back and bracing herself on his thighs. This new angle caused him to hit something on the upstroke. Her eyes widened when he did it again. And again. Her muscles began to clench tightly to his cock and after one final thrust, she came, choking back her cry of ecstasy so s not to alert the others.

Saki heard Rin come, felt Haru's orgasm as it wracked his own body and them gave in to her own. His fingers were moving lightening fast within her. Muffling her own cry of pleasure against his stomach, Saki exploded, her walls clenching and unclenching his fingers as they remained lodged inside of her.

Haru withdrew his fingers from Saki as Rin slid off of him and onto the floor in a dazed heap. As Saki sat up, crawling off of the table, he placed one of the fingers in his mouth to taste her. Her taste was different from Rin's, more tangy and less salty. Like a ripe fruit. Kami he had to be inside of her.

Saki breathed in slowly, trying to regain her focus. Her orgasm had literally blown her away. Never before had she felt such emotion. Her breathing stopped though when she saw Haru lick one of his fingers. When the second one went into his mouth her eyes became dark and lidded. He noticed her look and smiled at her, offering her the third and final finger. Leaning over the table, she took it into her mouth, tasting herself as he slid his finger out. She gave a little nip to the tip of his finger before he withdrew it completely.

Rin was too dazed to know what was going on around her. She missed it when Haru sat up on the table, urging Saki to sit in his lap. She missed it when Saki grabbed both the chocolate and strawberry syrup, smearing a little of each on her nipples. She missed it when Haru licked them clean.

But she didn't miss the tiny cry of pain that Saki exuded when she impaled herself on Haru's staff. She winced too, remembering her first time. Suddenly she was alert and very much aware of the twosome screwing on the table.

Haru leaned back as he saw Rin approach the table. At her urging he laid down, allowing Saki complete control. She was already moving slowly, but he wanted her to move faster. He wanted to come. He'd die if he didn't.

Following Saki's earlier lead, Rin kneeled behind Haru, took of her shirt and bra, and kissed him. Reaching blindly around the table, she found the jar of cherry topping and pulled it close. With a finger, she dipped it into the jar then smeared the sauce-like substance on her nipples. Trailing kisses further down his body and licking up the vanilla ice cream Ski had missed, she dangled her breasts above his mouth, allowing him to pluck and taste at his leisure.

Saki felt a pulsing in her center and sped her pace to match it. Suddenly it became to fast for her to keep up, although she tried. Haru's hips were pushing into hers, matching her thrust for thrust. She tossed her head back, her back arching as she felt something snap inside her, like a dam giving way. One two more thrusts and the friction sent her over the edge. Her body flooded with warmth and she bit roughly on her bottom lip to keep from screaming.

Haru felt Saki's orgasm and came with her. Giving one last lick to Rin's breasts, he gasped as he came, his own juices flooding into the young girl above him. She teetered dangerously, falling forward and barely able to stop herself with her arms. Rin helped her to sit beside the table and gathered her things for her to dress.

As Haru regained his senses, he climbed off the table and sat at one end, eyeing the girls and the mess they'd made.

"Perhaps we'll have to do this again sometime," he said, his voice breathless.

Rin and Saki only nodded.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

"You guys didn't have to bring this stuff into the kitchen. We would've gotten it later."

Rin and Saki shook their heads. They had intended to bring the stuff in earlier, but they failed to mention this to Tohru and Momiji as they finished up the dishes.

"Hey! Where is everyone?" Shigure called just before he and Hatori entered the kitchen. They both stared as Rin and Saki turned to look at them. The girls looked at each other upon seeing their confused looks. Shrugging they went about their business.

"The two of you are...getting along?" Shigure asked, surprised.

"Hai," Rin answered.

"It seems we've found something we can both agree on," Saki replied.

"And what's that?" Tohru asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"We both like our sundaes with vanilla ice cream and whipped cream," Rin said with a smile.

"And don't forget the chocolate and strawberry syrup," Saki added, also smiling.

Shigure and Hatori were still agape.

Haru only snickered, closing the bathroom door the whole way for privacy.

Sundae's indeed.

He'd have to remember that.

OWARI

DISCLAIMER:  
Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd (for distribution in the USA). All copyrights go to them and not me. All characters are used here without permission. Please do not sue. I have no money, although I would be happy to give away my bills.


End file.
